Welcome Home
by cystalclearxox
Summary: Not enough rooms but a whole lot of love.


A/N: Why I wrote this, I'm not sure. Enjoy.

* * *

Marco sat there aimlessly by the bay window, watching the snowfall. He watched as the snowflakes danced in the harsh whipping wind. Each one had its own intricate pattern and when their dance was over they fell down, combining with the white blanket that coated the ground. They reminded him of his friends and himself. They all started out as individual people but somehow they were pushed together like the snow on the frosted floor. All of his friends were huddled up in his home now, away from the frigid cold, well it wasn't really his home, it was all of their's homes. When he thought about, it was like their frosted floor, the thing that pushed them all together. 

It started out as his and Dylan's home but when Ellie decided to viciously attack her roommate in an article she wrote for the Core, she got her butt booted out, forcing her to come live with them. Marco didn't really mind at all. He enjoyed the fact that Ellie was going to live with Dylan and him. The Italian was originally scared that he wouldn't get to see his fiery red headed friend anymore but thanks to her blunt honesty that worry was vanquished.

Then Marco's world was shaken. Dylan became distant and emotionally unavailable causing the younger boy to think that his brunette lover was cheating on him, again. An email he found on Dylan's laptop confirmed his theories; at least he thought it did. So when he found out that his boyfriend was offered a place in a Switzerland hockey team he was relieved but shocked. Even though it hurt Marco, knowing that his boyfriend was going to be moving away what seemed like millions of miles away, he remained supportive.

Then during his boyfriend's preparations for Zurich, Paige's perfect Banting life came crashing down. So she then fled back home to the now Michalchuk/Del Rossi/Nash residence, eventually moving in with them but then Dylan left. It was still the Michalcuk/Del Rossi/Nash residence, just not with the original Michalchuk he had started this home with.

Marco became depressed, turning to gambling to cope with his ongoing problems. Even though Dylan promised Marco that he would call him everyday, he never did. It was like his boyfriend had truly vanished off the face of the earth. His gambling problem got to the point where he had to steal money from his own family. It sickened him knowing that he had done that and when he tried to blame his actions on the disappearance of his love, his father shot him down. He knew that it wasn't the truth. Like his father said, he abused his friends and his family because playing cards was more important. No matter what Dylan was to him, he wasn't apart of that and he knew that.

So then after that, Alex came along. Things got so bad financially for her that she ended up stripping. Then thanks to her pathetic excuse for a mother Alex had no other choice then to come live with Ellie, Paige and him. At least some good came from that. She and Paige started a relationship. They made each other extremely happy. Just like Dylan and he once did.

As for Spinner and Jimmy, their business bombed. Spinner was too proud to go home and Jimmy's parents refused to help their son because of him disobeying their wishes for law school in the first place but to them, it was worth it. So of course Ashley followed Jimmy. Now it was the Michalchuk/Del Rossi/Nash/Nunez/ Mason/Brooks/Kerwin residence. Not enough rooms but a whole lot of love.

Then Craig finally came. After rehab he had no where to go. Joey and Angie had moved to Saskatchewan. Joey offered Craig the opportunity to come live with them but Craig politely refused. So along with the rest of his friends, he came to live with them. Ellie was absolutely against Craig coming to live with them because of the cocaine incident but finally gave in. After awhile she and the singer became a couple and blissfully happy.

So now it was the Michalchuk/Del Rossi/Nash/Nunez/Mason/Brooks/Kerwin/ Manning residence and as for Dylan. He rarely called and when he did he usually wanted to speak with Paige. He had told Marco that Switzerland wouldn't change things but it did. Marco put a fake smile on his face everyday for his friends, even though he was broken inside. He was still desperately in love with the older boy but some where along the line Dylan had fallen out of love with him. Paige would constantly reassure him that her brother was just really busy. Marco wasn't sure if she was trying to convince him or herself when she said that. All he knew was Dylan was gone.

At had been over a year since he had last seen Dylan and about two months since he last spoke to him. It was Christmas time now. All of his friends we sitting and chatting with cups of eggnog in their hands. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"Hey Marco, come and join us." Spinner said while trying to control his laughter. Apparently Craig had said something extremely funny. Marco simply smiled and walked over his friends, sitting down beside Ellie on the couch.

His friends continued to laugh and talk with each other. Though Marco was still lost in his thoughts. Then the doorbell rang, snapping Marco out of his daze.

"Spin I thought I told you not to order pizza." Paige accused. That simple statement led into a huge argument. Marco laughed inwardly as he walked to answer the front door. He pulled the front door open.

The Italian gazed at the heart wrenching sight before him. His long lost love was standing there, snowflakes nestled into his chestnut curls. His cheeks flushed and his nose red like Rudolf's. The hockey player's bags surrounded him at his feat. Marco gazed into Dylan's beautiful azure eyes, tears were hurriedly forming in them. Then Dylan held something out in front of him. There was a small velvety box in his gloved covered hand. Marco stared once more into his lover's eyes, tears unknowingly falling from the Italian's face.

"Merry Christmas Marco." Dylan choked out, tears falling freely.

Marco was speechless. He took the box in one hand and held it is chest. Then he finally spoke up.

"Welcome home Dylan."

* * *

Review please. 


End file.
